


Dream in the moth's wings

by wanderervn



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderervn/pseuds/wanderervn





	Dream in the moth's wings

Ngọn gió đêm trêu đùa những nhánh thường xuân xanh mướt, uốn lượn lả lơi trong bóng tối ban công rộng lớn. Một thân ảnh đơn độc ngồi trên thành lan can, ánh trăng chảy dài trên màu tóc y lấp loáng như một thác nước bạc. Bộ giáp cồng kềnh cũng không giấu được một đường cong sắc bén ở sóng lưng, trông tựa một con mãng xà làm từ xương trắng.

“Nakroth!”

Người mang tên vẫn không quay đầu lại. Bởi y quá rõ cái giọng hí hửng và mấy nhịp chân nặng nề kia. Zephys sà tới bên y, giáp phục kêu rổn rảng khi anh tựa vào thành lan can, chồm qua rồi ngó xuống bên dưới. Trên tay anh vẫn còn cầm một dĩa thức ăn gì đó.

“Sao không vào dự tiệc cùng mọi người? Trời đất, đây là đỉnh lâu đài đấy. Leo vậy coi chừng à. Mà sao cậu cứ đeo mặt nạ chi vậy? Có còn chiến đấu gì đâu?”

Trước tràng liên thanh của tên kia, Nakroth chỉ nghiêng đầu, tháo gỡ chiếc mặt nạ.

“Còn anh sao không vào ăn tiệc đi?”

“Ta cũng chỉ mới về từ mặt trận phía Bắc, vào không thấy cậu nên vội ra đây. Đoán trúng quá mà. Nhìn xem, ta tìm ra bánh từ quê cậu nè.”

Nakroth nhìn xuống cái dĩa trong tay Zephys. Xếp chồng lên đó là hai chiếc bánh tròn trịa, với phần nhân ngọt lịm và những lớp vỏ được ướp từ vài loại hoa đặc biệt chỉ có ở Vương quốc Romain. Đôi mắt hồng ngọc mở to kinh ngạc.

“Từ đâu anh có?”

“Đoán xem. Là mặt trận phía Bắc. Ta đi ngang đó mà.”

Nét sững sờ hiện ra trên đôi mắt y thay cho thoáng bất ngờ trước đó. _Vậy ra chiến tranh đã lan tới quê nhà rồi sao?..._

Zephys nhìn y, anh chợt nhận ra có gì đó u hoài trong biểu cảm. Rồi nhanh như lúc bắt đầu, cảm xúc trên mặt y thoắt cái trở lại vẻ lãnh đạm đanh sắc.

“Cũng không có gì nghiêm trọng ở đó đâu. Chỉ là hành quân ngang qua thôi, ta không cho phép bọn trùng ảnh tàn sát loạn cả lên.”

Khóe môi y cong lên thành một nụ cười hài lòng.

“Ta thấy vui khi thuyết phục được anh theo tôn chỉ đó.”

Zephys theo thói quen lại choàng tay qua vai y.

“Bạn bè bao lâu.”

“Ta cũng ngạc nhiên anh nhớ loại ta thích.” Nakroth, dù mỉm cười, nhưng cái cau mày đã hiện lên khi y đẩy tay Zephys xuống. “Nhưng không có tâm trạng ăn đâu.”

“Sao vậy?”

Chỉ có im lặng đáp lời. Đêm ở đây hoàn toàn yên ắng, cũng dễ hiểu khi những sinh vật nhỏ bé râm ran trên mặt đất không sống nổi ở môi trường bức xạ tử khí này. Thế nhưng, Veera bằng cách nào đó, cho trồng thành công một số loài thực vật đẹp đẽ trên mặt đất. Sắc xanh mãnh liệt của dây thường xuân ánh rực dưới vầng trăng rằm. Zephys vẫn là kẻ phá vỡ sự im lặng trước.

“Ta biết cậu thường không muốn cùng ai giao du. Nhưng chỉ chăm chăm vào báo thù thì còn gì cuộc sống nữa?”

“Đừng có nghĩ anh giỏi mà phán xét ta. Nếu anh cũng không nuôi mộng báo thù, làm gì mà đứng đây?”

Đôi mắt đỏ của y rực lên. Zephys biết mình lại phát biểu hồ đồ. Thường thì trước đó, việc này sẽ kéo theo một trận đánh nhau. Nhưng đã nhiều năm nay, ẩu đả được thay thế dần bằng thấu cảm. Có điều không đổi là anh vẫn dùng lời nói giải quyết vấn đề. Thế nên, Zephys hỏi sang chuyện khác.

“Chấn thương ở chân thế nào rồi?”

“Ngon lành rồi.”

Để minh họa cho lời đáp, Nakroth chợt nhảy phắt lên thành lan can, lộn một vòng rồi hạ xuống đầu bên kia trước sự ngỡ ngàng của anh. Bỗng chân y run lên rồi khịu xuống. Một tích tắc chí mạng. Zephys, với một phản xạ đáng kinh ngạc, lướt tới nhấc hông y xuống. Nakroth bực bội bám tay vào thành lan can, cố gắng đứng thẳng. Nỗ lực hoàn toàn thất bại. Cuối cùng, y mệt mỏi dựa vào đó. Zephys thở ra.

“Đã bảo rồi. May là cậu nghe lời ở nhà trong trận chiến lần này.”

“Cả một khoảng thời gian chết dẫm tại đây.”

“Ta đã làm luôn phần nhiệm vụ của quân đoàn bên cậu.”

“Ta muốn tham chiến! Kết quả không quan trọng, nhưng ta phải là người thực hiện! Anh đi thông báo về chân ta làm gì?!”

Nakroth đấm lên vai anh. Zephys vẫn đứng im nhận lấy cú tấn công. Anh nghĩ mình nhìn thấy cả sự điên loạn lẫn đau đớn trong đôi mắt hồng ngọc. Cú đấm tiếp theo bị khóa chặt trong bàn tay to lớn của anh.

“Ta hiểu rồi. Nhưng hiện giờ cậu đi chả khác nào tự sát. Ta đã chẳng lén mang thuốc thang tới phòng cậu cả tháng qua mà có ổn đâu. Rồi khi thấy cậu háo hức cho trận lần này…”

“Thế là anh đi báo cho Maloch?!”

Nakroth bùng nổ. Zephys giữ luôn cổ tay còn lại của y khi nó rời lan can để tung đấm tới anh.

“Đừng có bướng nữa. Chuyện đó là cần thiết! Ta cần cậu an toàn!”

“Hay nhỉ? Thế còn anh? Có biết dẫn theo một quân đoàn mình không nắm rõ vào trận lớn thế này cũng có khác nào tự sát không?!”

Có cái gì đó vỡ vụn trong giọng nói ấy. Zephys nhìn chằm chằm vào gương mặt y.

“Cậu thật sự lo cho ta sao?”

Lại chỉ có im lặng. Nakroth nhắm nghiền mắt, mệt mỏi giật tay lại, tựa cả người vào thành lan can. Bụi thường xuân xào xạc khi một cơn gió chợt nổi lên. Lần này, thiên nhiên lại là thứ phá vỡ sự im lặng trước. Zephys nhìn Nakroth, một cảm xúc kì lạ trong lòng anh chợt mở lồng thoát ra sau bao lâu bị đè nén.

“Ta hỏi chuyện này nhé.”

“Ừ...”

“Có cách để cậu tham chiến trong trận sắp tới. Sát nhập hai quân đoàn với nhau nhưng ta vẫn là người chỉ huy, cậu sẽ đi theo cố vấn. Thế thì Maloch không nghĩ cậu sẽ ra thương trường đâu.”

Nakroth đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ hồi lâu, rồi ngẩng lên đáp, sự chua xót thấm đượm trong từng lời.

“Thật sự... ta không biết liệu chấn thương có thể khỏi hoàn toàn...”

Zephys, vẫn với giọng điệu đầy quả quyết, nhìn thẳng vào mắt y.

“Thế cậu có muốn luôn theo cùng ta, mãi sau này?”

Đôi mắt tím khóa chặt vào đôi mắt đỏ. Không gian bỗng chốc tối đen khi một đám mây che khuất thảm trăng lóng lánh. Ngọn gió đêm lại đùa nghịch với bụi dây leo bên thềm. Nhân gian từng kể rằng những cơn gió ở Athanor thật sự có linh hồn, chúng đọc được và đôi khi điều khiển suy nghĩ con người. Zephys, không biết tại sao, một lực cảm vô hình từ đâu thôi thúc anh. Nakroth đang ngước nhìn anh, gương mặt đông cứng như một bức tượng hoàn mĩ.

Chợt anh cúi xuống hôn lên đôi môi y. Vầng mây đen lãng đãng trôi đi, phút chốc cả ban công lai đắm mình trong một màu ánh bạc huyền ảo. Họ cứ giữ tư thế đó một lúc lâu. Zephys cảm nhận bờ môi mềm mại kia hoàn toàn thinh lặng, rồi như cái đập cánh ma mị của con bướm đêm, đôi môi y hé mở trong một khoảnh khắc kì lạ. Dường như là khao khát. Hay phải chăng là hồi âm. Cái mớm nhẹ của đôi cánh bướm vào chính môi mình làm anh vừa ngạc nhiên vừa hạnh phúc. Rồi nụ hôn bay đi, thoáng nhẹ như giấc mơ trong nhịp đập e ấp của cánh ngài đêm. Như thể còn muốn níu kéo thêm viễn cảnh vừa hay đấy, Zephys vẫn chưa mở vội mắt, nhưng nụ cười đang dần đánh thức đôi môi anh. Cho đến khi nó bị chặn lại bởi cái chạm nhẹ nhàng từ một ngón tay thanh mảnh.

Nakroth đang nhìn anh, đôi mắt hồng ngọc đong đầy vẻ buồn tênh thường nhật. Nhưng Zephys hoài nghi phải chăng sự giao hưởng của ánh trăng và những bóng hình tăm tối họa lên đôi môi y một nét cười u uất.

“Này...”

Anh ngừng ngay khi Nakroth lặng lẽ lắc đầu. Zephys hiểu vô cùng cái động thái đó, anh nhanh chóng im bặt. Những bụi lưu ly trắng phau mang hương hoa ngào ngạt vờn quanh hai dáng hình tĩnh lặng. Nakroth nghiêng đầu, lọn tóc dài cũng theo đó trượt xuống vai y. Mọi động tác được trìu mến thu vào đôi mắt tím than sắc lẻm.

“Ta sẽ nhận…”

“Nhận gì?”

Một thoáng im lặng từ y làm anh xao xuyến, nỗi hoài mong về lời hồi đáp rạo rực trong lòng như thể nụ hôn kia hóa thành ngàn cánh bướm, mị hoặc len lỏi vào bên trong anh. Rồi môi y bật mở lần nữa.

“Dĩ nhiên là cái ngọt ngào rồi. Ngốc.”

Đôi mắt y nhìn vào dĩa bánh trên thành ban công. Nụ cười được giải phóng, nở tràn trên khuôn mặt anh. Zephys nghe rõ ngọn gió đêm thì thầm gì đó bên tai mình. _Ta vẫn hiểu, cảm ơn ngươi_. Những lời không được nói trôi theo làn hương đêm lãng đãng. Vô thanh nhưng ngây ngất. Đủ để gieo khúc hoan ca trong tim những kẻ xuyến xao vào một đêm thanh vắng. Zephys chợt nghĩ mình không cần thêm gì nữa trên thế gian khi nhận ra cái chạm nhẹ của bờ vai Nakroth. Y đang dựa vào vai anh.

Đêm vẫn còn miên man, nhưng Tử thần cảm thấy những tia nắng đầu tiên đã bắt đầu nhảy múa trong lòng.


End file.
